


What Mysteries Lie at the Bottom of the Sea

by MythsAndMythos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, merman au, merman!michael, miles and his dumb friends, surfer!miles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythsAndMythos/pseuds/MythsAndMythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm unexpectedly blows into camp Miles is saved by someone he didn't think existed. Miles slowly grows more attached to Michael over the course of his week-long vacation, but he has to return to reality sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

"Luna! Get your ass in the water, let’s go!” Kerry called from his position in the water, beckoning his friend forward with flailing arms.

“I’m coming,” was the muffled response. Miles was buried in the van they’d driven to the beach, upper half squeezed inside as he riffled through a duffle bag, lower half sticking out and dancing to whatever song was stuck in his head. The tight wetsuit that hugged his body squeaked as he slid out and slammed the door shut. 

Miles’ bright orange surfboard clattered to the ground from the force of the door closing. Not paying attention, the man tripped and tumbled into the sand, muttering an assortment of curses as he stared at the sky. Scrambling to his feet, Miles picked up his board and jogged towards the water where his friends were already paddling out in search of the waves. 

“You motherfucker,” Miles yelled as he threw his board in the water and paddled closer to Kerry, “You ate my twizzlers!”

“How do you know it was me?” Kerry asked innocently as he watched his friend approach.

“Because,” Miles panted from the exertion of paddling out so quickly. “Anyone else would have left me one, you’re an asshole and ate them all.”

Kerry laughed as Miles came up beside him, straddling his board for balance. Kerry was so distracted that Miles was able to hook a foot under the other’s blue board and flip the shorter man into the water.

He emerged spluttering and wiping salt water from his eyes while it was Miles’ turn to laugh at his friend.

“Ha ha,” Kerry muttered, pulling himself back on the board and pushing at Miles’ shoulder, “very funny.”

“You deserved it you twizzler eating traitor!” Miles exclaimed, splashing at Kerry as he settled on the board. The two splashed and pushed at each other for a few more minutes before calling a truce and looking for the rest of their friends. 

By the time they stopped fucking around, Kyle was trying to catch his first wave while Brandon and Chris perched on their boards and gossiped. 

“Come on Guys,” Miles called out to them, drawing their attention. “Let’s catch some good ones and then set up camp!”

The boys were on their annual surfing trip which had been a tradition with them for years. They started coming to the secret beach in high school and continued on through college; after all, they were about to start their junior years and needed this week to unwind before school stress. They would drive to the beach on a Friday and spend the whole week surfing the great waves and camping on the beach before leaving the following Saturday. They would always spend at least one night trying to catch fish, and the rest of the time taking turns driving to the closest grocery store for food when that inevitably failed. 

The weather forecast proclaimed clear skies for the trip and the guys were excited, ready to set campfires and drink by the ocean while ignoring their real life responsibilities. 

The guys all cheered at Miles’ shout and focused on the rolling of the waves they were looking to catch. They surfed for hours until the sun started to dip towards the horizon and they decided to set up camp before it got too dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They pitched their tents in a circle, facing in towards their makeshift fire pit which had some driftwood logs set up for seating. Miles was gainfully employed that summer and had sprung for a new tent this year so he could finally have one all to himself. The previous years he’d been sharing with Kerry and, as much as he loved the guy, a week without snoring was going to be fantastic.

With Miles claiming his own tent the others were left to pick tent mates. Brandon and Chris ended up calling dibs on the large green tent which could easily fit another person or two while Kerry and Kyle got the ancient blue tent they’d scavenged from someone’s basement and probably belonged to a great-grandparent, it certainly smelled like it. 

Sleeping arrangements set, the boys gathered around the fire to roast hot dogs and drink through a couple six-packs. 

“I still don’t know why you won’t let me sleep with you,” Kerry mumbled through a mouthful of hot dog. “It’s practically tradition at this point.” Chris drunkenly snorted immaturely at Kerry’s wording and fell in a graceless heap against Kyle’s shoulder. 

“Dude,” Miles said while focusing on the hot dog he was attempting to cook without burning it too badly, “As much fun as we have, surfing without being sleep deprived is going to be so much better.”

Kerry grinned at his friend and slung an arm around Miles’ shoulder, jostling him into dropping the weenie into the flames. “That’s why you should let me have the single tent, you could save everyone else from exhaustion and be the hero.”

Miles was too busy yelping and trying to salvage his hot dog to respond, but he did shoot a glare at Kerry over the ash covered remains of his food. 

“Dude, the waves are really picking up,” Brandon was perched on a log facing the water and was watching the waves crash on the shore. “Late night boarding anyone?”

Kyle shook his head and gave a meaningful look at Chris who was nearly unconscious at this point and clearly found Kyle’s shoulder to be the perfect pillow. “I should probably get this one to bed, make sure he’s alright and everything.”

“I’m in!” Miles hopped to his feet and shook off the sand that collected on his clothes, smacking Kerry on the head as he walked by. “Get your suit on Shawcross, you’re coming with.”

“But I’m tired,” Kerry whined at Miles’ retreating back. 

The only response he got was the silhouette of a middle finger and Miles faintly calling out “Too bad!”

Brandon laughed and smacked Kerry on the back as he got up to get changed and grab his board, yelling out “Last one in the water gets flipped!”

The three friends got ready in record time and plunged into the water, yelping and shouting about the cold. Despite being the first to leave the fire, Miles was the last one in the water and had to fend off Brandon and Kerry who were trying to flip him while staying balanced on their own boards. 

The ocean started churning and the waves grew larger and larger, making the surfing conditions near perfect. They were so caught up in the great waves that they disregarded the evident signs of an impending, and unexpected, storm.

Miles was just starting to paddle in when a particularly strong wave tossed him from his board. The last thing he heard were Kerry and Brandon’s voices calling his name before he was plunged under the water. 

The vicious waves were buffeting Miles’ body around as he struggled to reach the surface. His board, which had been strapped to his leg, came loose and struck him on the head as the waves tossed it towards the shore. Unconsciousness claimed him fairly quickly after that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miles woke suddenly to his body violently coughing water from his lungs and sucking in greedy breaths of air. He rolled on his side and continued expelling the salt water which he had swallowed. Miles tried to take stock of his surroundings and realized he was lying partially submerged in a pool of water, but on a sandy surface in a small cavern which protected him from the raging storm outside. A gasp from his other side caused him to turn and see who it was that rescued him.

In front of him was another man with his curious gaze trained on Miles. Miles looked at him, equally curious as to who exactly could have saved him from that storm. 

The man had a smattering of freckles across his smooth cheeks and hair that was damply plastered to his head. Miles took a moment to appreciate the toned muscles of the man’s chest and arms before his mind came to a screeching halt. The man had no legs. He didn’t end at the torso but instead of legs, Miles’ savior had a fish tail made out of deep green scales which was partially submerged in the water. 

Miles passed out again.

This time when Miles came to, the man was crouched further over him and Miles had to cross his eyes to look the man in the face.

“Um,” Miles eloquently squeaked. “Who are you?”

The fact that Miles was awake and talking seemed to both frighten and excite the other man. He quickly retreated into the water until only his eyes were peaking over the water’s surface and his hair fanned out around him.

Miles cleared his throat awkwardly and put a hand to his chest. “I’m Miles,” he said slowly, trying to communicate with his gesture what he meant. “Who are you?” he motioned frantically towards the other man, waving his arm and pointing between his own chest and the fish man in the water.

Speaking of fish men, the guy rolled his eyes and, clearly judging Miles to be no threat, pulled himself back onto the shore. “Stop talking like that,” the man complained. “I’m not stupid, also, you sound like an idiot.”

Miles scoffed and drew back in an exaggerated display of indignation. “Well excuse me, how am I supposed to know the fish person can speak English? Especially when said person refuses to answer a simple question.” Another eye roll was the only response Miles got. 

The man assessed him, giving Miles a cursory once over. Miles could only imagine he didn’t look good seeing as he nearly drowned a few minutes ago and was covered in sand. Finally the stranger answered, “Michael.”

“Well Michael, it’s nice to meet you,” Miles said cheerfully, extending his arm to the other. “Thanks for saving my life.”

Michael let Miles’ hand stay outstretched until the man gave up and dropped it back to the sand. “Saving you was no problem. I felt bad. I’ve been watching you swim decently all day and I didn’t want you to go out like a bitch.”

Miles screwed his face up at the man’s words. “What do you mean you’ve been watching me all day? Do you make a habit of creeping on surfers? How did I not notice you?”

Michael let the man ask his questions. “First of all asshole, you came into my house and started kicking around. I have every right to watch the people disturbing the sea. Secondly, I’m good at only being seen when I want to be and I was watching you from under the water so you wouldn’t have noticed me anyway. Why do you have such a fucking obnoxious colored board?”

“Orange is a great color! Don’t hate on the orange.” Miles pushed at Michael’s shoulder, feeling strangely at ease with the foul mouthed mer-man. Taking the moment to observe Michael more closely, Miles could see that the emerald of the man’s scales was mimicked in a series of tattoos that trailed around his arms. 

Sitting in the damp alcove was getting to Miles and his skin was chaffing under the wetsuit. He started to peel it off his arms and upper body until Michael started splashing around and shouting at him with wide, frightened eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Michael exclaimed, clutching at the part of the suit Miles had managed to strip from his body. “Don’t take off your skin you moron! I didn’t save you just to let you kill yourself.”

Miles paused, shocked at the others’ outburst, before he started laughing. He doubled over in an attempt to contain the chuckles bursting from his chest, and to avoid seeing Michael’s outraged and anxious face which would surely trigger another bout of laughter.

“This isn’t my skin,” He gasped between breaths once he was mildly under control. “This is my wet suit, it’s what humans wear while surfing.”

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Michael picked at the leg of the suit still in the water plastered to Miles’ body. “Why do you wear anything in the water? I’d think it’d be more comfortable not to?”

Miles blushed at the honest curiosity and mumbled a response about protection and safety.

“I need no protection in these waters,” Michael boasted to the human. “Nothing can harm me here.”

“Yeah about that,” Miles rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to make sense of the man in front of him. “How exactly do you exist?” 

Michael tilted his head at Miles’ words, “What the fuck do you mean how do I exist? How do you exist, how does anyone exist? We just do.”

“No I mean, I just thought mer-men were legends. Myths. You know, not real.” Miles stuttered anxiously.

“Just because you don’t see something doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Michael angrily huffed, face growing red with his anger. “You humans think you’re the greatest thing on this planet but you’re not. You assholes fuck with the waters I live in and then have the nerve to ask me how I exist! Fuck you.”

Miles scrambled to calm Michael down before he could swim away and ditch Miles in a random cave, “I didn’t mean to offend you dude! It’s just, the stories about your people that get told are generally aimed at kids. No one believes after they grow up.”

His words seemed to calm Michael down, and the man relaxed into the sand. “Fine,” he said curtly, “but don’t say anymore stupid shit like that.” A toothy grin broke out across Miles’ face and he smiled at the angry man until he broke down and smiled hesitantly back. 

“Alright alright,” Miles conceded, “No more stupid shit, but can I ask you questions about yourself without you getting all aggressive again?”

Michael crossed his arms and scowled, “I’m not aggressive.” Miles gave him a look until he deflated, “Sorry, I’m working on the anger thing.”

Miles laughed and patted him on the back reassuringly. “How about we trade questions and answers,” Miles proposed. “You can start.”

The two passed the next few hours trading stories and information about each other. Miles learned that he was younger than Michael, although he looked older. He also listened as Michael wove fantastic tales about his adventures under the sea and how Miles was the first human Michael had actually met.

Interestingly enough, Michael learnt his English from listening to the people who managed to find the semi-secluded beach that Miles and his friends were camped on. It was mostly teens and early 20-somethings who found their way there, and that’s where Michael picked up such foul language.

By the time the storm ended the men were laughing and joking like old friends, despite their rocky start. When Michael pointed out the calm weather, Miles found himself saddened by the fact he had to return to his friends.

Michael held Miles’ hand as he led him through the underwater passages that funneled into the cave they had taken shelter in and swam with him until they were close to shore. Miles could see the campsite and the assorted debris that was strewn about from the storm. His surfboard was carefully stacked with the others and clearly his friends were expecting him back, hopefully they had looked for him or at least been a little concerned by his disappearance.

“We’ll be here the whole week.” Miles said before Michael could leave. “Would you want to meet up again? I know you don’t interact with humans very often and I’m not the most interesting of my species but I really enjoyed talking with you and hanging out and maybe we could have some fun when we’re not both trapped by a storm.”

When Miles stopped to breathe Michael cut in before he could start rambling again. 

“I’d like that,” Michael said with a smile. “Meet me in the water tomorrow when your friends are asleep.”

Miles smiled and nodded enthusiastically, turning to glance quickly at the camp and make sure none of his friends were up yet. When he looked back at Michael the mer-man was gone, leaving behind no evidence he had ever been there.


	2. Home

Miles trudged up the shore towards his camp and saw signs of movement as the rest of his friends woke up and started preparing for the day. Brandon was the first person to emerge from his tent and he blinked dumbly at Miles who was standing in the morning sunlight.

“Dude,” Brandon whispered, rubbing his eyes and staring at Miles in shock. “Are you real?”

Miles looked at his friend warily, “Yeah Brandon, I’m real.”

A huge smile split Brandon’s face and he scrambled to pull Miles into a tight hug. “We thought you were a goner! You disappeared under the water but we didn’t see you surface, we spent hours searching the shore for you man. I brought your board back, I know you’d hate to lose it.”

Miles was touched by his friend’s concern and returned the hug he was still trapped in while Brandon started shouting for the rest of the guys to get up. Miles was greeted in a similar fashion by Kerry, who had also watched him disappear in the night. Kyle and Chris were happy to see him, and happier Brandon and Kerry were done freaking out, but they had been asleep at the time and had only heard from the others that Miles was gone.

The boys sat down together to eat a quick breakfast and clean the camp from the storm. Miles was thankful that his friends just assumed he washed up on shore somewhere and didn’t think to ask about what happened to him.

“You up for more surfing Miles?” Chris mumbled around a mouthful of food as he quickly downed his breakfast.

The rest of the boys looked at Miles, hoping his adventure wouldn’t put him off from surfing. Miles looked at his eager friends and smiled. “I will be, but I was up all night and want to get some sleep first.”

His friends cheered at Miles’ answer and started packing up breakfast so they could get in the water. Miles watched them scramble to pull on wetsuits and jog to the water with their boards, and out in the distance he thought he saw a flash of green fins, but it was gone before he could be sure.

Miles put his own food away and stumbled to his tent, exhaustion creeping up on him now that there wasn’t a merman to talk with or friends to reassure. He was asleep in seconds.

 

Miles woke up to the sound of his friends coming in from the water for lunch and yelling at each other about food. From inside the tent Miles could make out that the fight was between sandwiches and hotdogs. Brandon and Kyle wanted to eat the sandwiches they brought from home so they wouldn’t go bad, while Kerry and Chris were happy eating more of the hotdogs from last night.

Poking his head out of the tent, Miles squinted at his friends in the sun and cut in. “Just eat what you want, idiots. You don’t have to eat the same thing.”

The four boys looked between Miles and each other a few times before seeming to accept the compromise and shrugging before grabbing what food they wanted. As for Miles, he managed to pull on his wetsuit and shuffle out of his tent in time to grab a sandwich before they were all gone.

“How’re the waves today?” Miles questioned between bites. His friends started clamoring to explain how great the water was and describe the tricks they’d all managed to pull off until Miles had to shout at them to calm down.

Finally he managed to get them to shut up and answer one at a time, so he could hear all about their great morning of surfing. It was only then the boys realized it was well into the afternoon, around 3 o’clock, and that they’d surfed (or in Miles’ case slept) most of the day away. They only had a few more hours of light to get as much surfing in as they could and make dinner.

The guys ran back to the water, Miles joining them this time, and managed to surf without incident until dinner.

The boys settled in for dinner and as the sun started setting Miles grew more and more distracted until he was merely nodding along to his friends’ raucous discussions. The others didn’t seem to notice his distraction, and were more focused on chugging beers and kicking sand at each other amidst giggle fits. As the night progressed Miles grew more fidgety, leg bouncing as he switched between eagerly scanning the waters and impatiently watching his friends. Finally he noticed that they were getting quieter and he tried to nonchalantly mention that they should maybe get some rest.

The other boys, unaware of Miles’ underlying anxiousness, made grunts of agreement and stumbled to their tents. Miles entered his and waited until the others were settled into bed, and when the chorus of snoring started, Miles knew he was in the clear.

Miles slowly crept out of his tent and towards the shore, going as quietly as he could. He stood at the water’s edge and scanned the gentle surf for a flash of fin or anything that would give away Michael’s location. He saw nothing.

Taking a deep breath Miles entered the frigid water, suppressing his curses at the cold temperature. He managed to wade out until he was chest deep in the water, barely touching the ground, before he felt something brush his ankle. Miles tried to kick what he assumed was seaweed off, but it only wrapped tighter around his leg and yanked him below the surface.

Miles frantically spun to see what had pulled him under and came face to face with Michael’s shit eating grin. Miles gave him an unamused glare, or at least the best one he could while holding his breath, and Michael brought them to the surface and wrapped his tail around Miles’ body in order to easily keep him afloat. 

“I thought you would never show up,” Michael whined, pouting innocently at Miles.

Miles huffed while he wiped his soaking hair out of his face and tried to suppress the shivers that wracked his body, which he attributed to the cold and not the strong tail easily wrapped around him. “It took a while for my friends to wind down for the night. I didn’t see you all day, I almost thought I imagined you.”

Michael smirked mischievously, “You may not have seen me, but I saw you.”

“Yeah,” Miles teased, “The watching people thing is still creepy.”

Michael just shrugged and tugged on Miles. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

The merman wrapped his arms tightly around Miles’s torso and pressed their bodies together. Miles only had time to blush and start stammering before the two were being propelled quickly through the water by the strength of Michael’s tail. When they reached what looked like a pile of rocks, Michael released Miles and smirked at the shocked human.

“We’re here,” Michael said simply as he watched Miles try and compose himself.

Shocked by the power Michael possessed, Miles took a few moments to look around and catch his breath. “Where are we?” He finally asked.

Michael splashed in excitement and circled Miles, “We’re at my home. We have to go under water to get there and I wanted to warn you before just dragging you in. I know you humans can’t breathe underwater, fucking loser.”

Miles nodded his thanks for the thoughtfulness, ignoring the jab at his humanity, and watched as Michael continued to fidget. For the merman to show Miles his sanctuary after knowing him for only a day must be significant. Everything they talked about the last night pointed to the mer-people being secretive and wary of humans.

“Whenever you’re fucking ready,” Michael said with impatience, eagerly waiting for Miles.

Taking one last shaky breath Miles nodded, letting Michael grab his wrist in order to lead him through the underwater caves. The water was clear here, and Miles could see the beautiful plant life that decorated the small tunnels they swam through. There were collections of stones and shells scattered around and even hanging from the walls, which Miles could only assume Michael put there. The two swam until Miles felt like his lungs would explode, and he only had a brief moment of panic before he was pulled up and out of the water.

Miles spent a few moments gasping in air and shaking water from his face before adjusting to his surroundings. He scanned the cave, which was larger than one would expect from the small rock pile he’d seen on the outside. There were rock walls surrounding the area which curved into a domed ceiling that didn’t quite close, leaving it open to the sky. The walls were decorated with some of the shell arrangements which had hung in the tunnels leading to the area, confirming Miles’ assumption Michael had somehow crafted and hung them. 

There was also a small beach area that consisted of a gentle slope of sand reaching out of the water. It wasn’t enough to fit a full body, but it was enough for someone to rest on without being completely submerged. 

As Miles spun around, taking in the beauty that was Michael’s home, he caught a glimpse of Michael’s anxiously hopeful expression. “It’s amazing.” Miles whispered, not wanting to disturb the magic of the place.

His appreciation of the space must have translated to Michael because the merman started flipping and splashing with happiness and a small, genuine smile slipped across his face. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Michael grinned while pulling on Miles’ arm to lead him to the sand so he didn’t have to tread water. “I was worried you wouldn’t want to stay.”

“Of course I want to stay,” Miles mumbled distractedly, busy examining the walls as Michael dragged him along. “This is beautiful, really Michael, it’s stunning.”

A slight blush crept across Michael’s face and the merman sunk into the water so only his eyes were visible in a frantic attempt to hide how pleased he was. Miles noticed his actions but refrained from commenting on it, unwilling to fire up the short tempered merman when they were in such a peaceful place.

“How’d you do all the decorating?” Miles questioned, reaching out to touch the closest chain of shells. 

Michael twitched anxiously as Miles’ hand got closer to the decoration so Miles stopped a few inches away and didn’t touch. Michael swam up to sit next to Miles but continued to stare at the strings of stones and shells. 

“My friends and I used to make them, when we were still together.” Michael mumbled, “When I moved here I decided to keep making them. I thought they would remind me of home.”

“Oh,” Miles breathed, withdrawing his hand from the art which held a lot of sentimental value to Michael. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Michael shook his head and leaned into Miles’ space in order to reach around him and pull down the small string of shells he had been admiring. “It’s alright, we were separated a long time ago. Here,” Michael dropped the shells into Miles’ hand, “for you.”

Miles held the decoration close to his face, trying to examine it in the light of the moon. It appeared to be a series of five stones and shells tied together with twine and seaweed. The skill and focus required to craft such a delicate piece astounded Miles.

“It’s beautiful Michael,” Miles tried to hand the piece back but Michael wouldn’t take it.

“I said it’s for you idiot,” he huffed, “you can keep it.”

Staring in awe at the gift Miles’ brain stuttered until he could form a complete sentence. “I can’t accept this, it has such value to you.”

Michael scoffed at the human and rolled his eyes, “And now it will have value to you. I already have so many and I can easily make more.”

Cradling the strand in his hands Miles looked at Michael, teary eyed and smiling. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Michael shifted and looked away before he could be overwhelmed by his human’s feelings. He also wasn’t going to examine why he had labeled Miles as his human, at least not right now. 

"So" Miles chirped, drawing them back from the serious subject “What do you want to do tonight?” Miles flopped down on his back and turned to look at the happy merman beside him. 

A tiny grin crept across Michael’s face and he shuffled closer to Miles so they were lying directly next to each other. Suddenly, Miles felt the heavy weight of Michael’s tail flop across his body and the air whooshed out of his lungs. 

“Uh, Buddy.” Miles grunted, poking gently at the green scales laying across his chest. “You’re a little heavy.”

Instead of moving away, Michael shifted closer so his chest was pressed against Miles and his tail remained wrapped around the human to keep him close. Miles hesitated for a heartbeat, hand hovering over the beautiful scales, before he began smoothly stroking Michael’s tail.

The bubbly coo that erupted from Michael’s throat made Miles smile brightly, and Michael burrowed closer to the heat of his human. They continued in silence, Miles petting his merman and Michael cuddling the warm human. The relaxing movement and quiet night quickly lulled both of them to sleep.

 

Miles started awake at a splash of cool water on his face and sunlight beaming down on him. He blinked in confusion and scrambled to remember where he was, but he calmed down once he realized he was still in Michael’s cave and Michael was hovering in the water looking rather sheepish.

“I’m sorry,” Michael muttered, looking embarrassedly at Miles. “I guess I was really tired from staying up all night with you and then watching you all day, I don’t usually get that clingy.”

Remembering the cuddly merman from the night before Miles blushed and tried to cover it with a smile. “It’s alright, I was pretty exhausted too.” 

The two smiled at each other and Michael swam closer to rest next to his friend again. Miles watched him calmly, thinking about how peaceful just sitting with him the night before had been, before realizing what the sunlight flooding the cave meant. 

“Shit.” Michael look at him in confusion. “My friends, they’re probably wondering where I am. What time is it? I’ve got to get back.”

The flash of disappointment across Michael’s face was gone before Miles could comment on it and the merman started tugging on his wrist to get him back in the water. “I can lead you out around the corner from the human camp, then you can go back with the excuse you went for an early morning walk.”

Miles slid into the water, “Those assholes probably won’t even ask where I’ve been,” he muttered good-naturedly. “They also would never believe I woke up early for a walk, but whatever.” He took a deep breath and plunged under the water to follow Michael out of the cave.

When the two surfaced, Michael led him towards a rock outcropping. “If you climb out here, you can walk around and get to your camp soon.” Michael explained, and watched Miles clamber gracelessly up the rocks. “Will you come back tonight?” He chirped hopefully.

“Of course!” Miles exclaimed before he could reign in his enthusiasm. “Although, we’ll probably try and fish for food tonight so it will take longer for me to come.” At Michael’s silent confusion Miles explained. “We’re all pretty shit at actually catching anything so dinner will take a little longer to make. We’ll probably try and fail for an hour or two and then just drive to the nearest town for groceries.”

Michael got a mischievous grin on his face, but sunk into the water so only his eyes were peeking out at Miles, and slipped away entirely before Miles could even say goodbye. Miles clutched the gift of shells he still had and waved at the empty water, fully believing Michael would watch and maybe even follow him to camp just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat at mythsandmythos.tumblr.com


End file.
